Oil producers use offshore platforms to support subsea oil wells. Typically, the offshore platforms have multiple oil and/or gas wells installed, and the remedial work has been done on a well by well basis. A barge system is commonly employed to enable the servicing of offshore platforms with small cranes. Because of the substantial overall cost of an intervention/servicing operation, several wells are normally serviced on the same platform. However, current servicing systems are designed for use on only one well at a time and do not provide mobility for rapid or combined intervention operations on multiple wells.